


Fridays Are My Favorite

by IsabellaJack



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Steve, Clumsy Clint, Fluff, Holidays, Love at First Sight, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat raises her finger as she smirks devilishly. "You know what they say if a handsome guy shows up for the third time?"</p><p>Steve raises his brow. "There's a saying?"</p><p>"Yes. Steve Rogers, if that guy shows up for the third time, then it's a sign."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fridays Are My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授權翻譯]Fridays Are My Favorite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050131) by [HD2_0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HD2_0/pseuds/HD2_0)



> I know Christmas is over but I had to write something fluffy for the holidays. So, here's a fluffy and ridiculous fic. Hope you enjoy it ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Here's a photoset done by the amazing [teambuckytbh](http://teambuckytbh.tumblr.com)
> 
>  

 

 

 

Steve loves working at Lucky's.

 

For one thing, it's the coziest, smallest cafe ever. That gives it a warm, safe atmosphere. Secondly, the manager is the nicest guy who happens to be the clumsiest. Clint Barton is technically the clumsiest manager ever. The only reason he got to run the place is the fact that he inherited it from distant members of his family.

 

Steve got the job as soon as he applied. He basically handles the register. Clint makes the arrangement a bit different at his cafe. People would place their orders with someone and then get it from someone else, and lastly, they would end up at Steve's corner where they pay. It's _that_ small. Only three people are needed.

 

The second best thing about it--or third--is that his best friend Nat works there with him. She takes the orders and slides them to Clint, who in turn makes them himself.

Steve knows that the only reason she's working there is that she wants to go wherever he goes. She's _that_ protective. Even though he knows that she hates the place, and especially Clint Barton.

 

"Listen Steve, don't sass me while I'm working here. I'm barely holding on being in the same space as that dumb shit," she says to him one day before opening.

 

They both look as Clint tries to install a new light bulb and falls off the ladder. "Ow!"

 

Nat rolls her eyes and whispers to Steve. "We can quit now and leave. He won't notice."

 

Steve chuckles and shakes his head as he cleans the register. " _You_ can quit. I'm staying."

 

She huffs and stalks away.

 

"A little help!" Clint's voice comes from afar.

 

@@@

 

Steve tries his best not to feel self conscious of his height. When he first started, Clint got him a step box so he'd look a bit taller. Steve was positive that Clint didn't mean anything by it but nonetheless, he got red in the face and flat out refused. Nat took the box and hit Clint with it on the chest. He had a breathing problem for the rest of the week.

 

@@@

 

It's Friday and it's his favorite day. Who hates the end of the week?

 

He's fixing the register when he looks up to see the next customer. Standing before him is the most handsome man ever. Stormy blue eyes, coiffed thick dark brown hair, sharp cheekbones and a leather jacket.

 

A leather jacket!

 

And the most beautiful smile ever gracing a face.

 

Steve's breath catches and he coughs. The cough won't stop.

 

"You okay?" The handsome man asks, looking concerned.

 

Steve's face colors out of embarrassment as he looks for his inhaler in his pockets. He quickly gets it out and takes three puffs. His head clears but he can't escape the embarrassment that befell on him. So, he just nods his head at the guy and tries to say what he owes them.

 

His voice croaks, "1.50 $"

 

The handsome man looks conflicted as he gets out his wallet which Steve realizes that it was snugged in the back pocket of his tight, tight jeans.

 

"Heard the coffee is good here."

 

Steve clears his throat as he avoids touching the guy's fingers when he gets the money. "The best."

 

The man seems to hesitate, wanting to say something. But then he raises his cup and nods his way. "Feel better."

 

Steve laughs nervously and cringes inwardly at his lack of smoothness. "Thanks."

 

As soon as he leaves, Nat sidles up next to him and drawls, "Pick your jaw off the floor Rogers."

 

Steve turns red and closes the register. "Shut up!"

 

@@@

 

Steve doesn't work on weekends, but the next day he shows up to help out. He tells Clint that he wants to work every day. He didn't tell him that he was hoping the handsome guy would show up the next day.

 

The guy doesn't show up the next day.

 

@@@

 

Steve keeps hope though. His heart flutters every time he looks at the door or hears the bell ringing, indicating someone coming in. He feels disappointed by the end of the week but takes solace in the fact that he was able to remember the guy's features and draws him on his sketchbook. He keeps that specific sketchbook under the counter so he can draw from time to time, especially during slow hours.

 

@@@

 

He's so busy picking up the change that fell out of his hand that he doesn't see his next customer. It's Friday morning and a very busy one. As soon as he gets back up, he halts as he sees _him_ again behind the counter.

 

"Hi," the handsome guy says smiling, almost giddy-like.

 

Steve stammers and clears his throat as he glances at his order. "Hey." He tries to will his heart to slow down.

 

The man asks, "You feeling better?"

 

Steve looks at him confused and then this time the man stammers. "Uh..um..you know, last time..."

 

"Oh!" Steve colors and then swipes back the hair strands that won't leave his forehead alone.  "Yeah. I'm good. Thanks."

 

"Good." The handsome guy looks at his hands then raises his head. "I'm glad."

 

"1.50 $," Steve says quickly. He curses himself for not prolonging the conversation. He sees the guy pull out his money and lets him keep the change. Steve puts it in the tip jar and watches him leave.

 

"Have a good one," the man says.

 

"You too."

 

Steve stares at his back until he's out the door. His heart aches at the sight of him leaving. He doesn't even know his name!

 

"You could ask him out, you know?" Nat whispers his way.

 

Steve can't help but snicker at the ludicrous idea. "Yeah, 'cause a guy like _him_ would want to date a guy like _me_."

 

Nat turns to him angrily. "There's nothing wrong with you!"

 

Steve unconsciously fixes the loose apron around his tiny thin waist. "Yeah, right."

 

Nat stares at him and then he steps back, scared. "What?"

 

She raises her finger as she smirks devilishly. "You know what they say if a handsome guy shows up for the third time?"

 

Steve raises his brow. "There's a saying?"

 

"Yes. Steve Rogers, if that guy shows up for the third time, then it's a sign."

 

He scoffs and then jolts when Clint jumps between them from out of nowhere. "A sign for what?"

 

Nat looks at Clint. "That you're ugly!"

 

And she storms off while Clint looks at Steve questioningly. Steve shrugs but smiles anyway. Maybe there will be a sign...

 

@@@

 

Steve is able to figure out when the handsome guy shows up. It turns out he only shows up on Friday mornings. So, he mentally prepares himself every Thursday night. But every Friday, he finds himself not being able to carryout a simple conversation with the guy. His words are limited to "Hi," "Thanks," and "You too." It's been going on like this for a month.

 

But this first week of December he promises himself that he'd do much better. He's gonna summon up his courage and say something. Like asking what his name is for God's sake!

 

@@@

 

So, the guy shows up and Steve deflates when he sees that there's another handsome guy with him. They're laughing and jabbing each other in the sides.

 

 _There goes my chance of talking to him alone_ , he thinks.  Now, there's the pressure of someone else being there.

 

"Relax. He could be a friend," Nat whispers his way before she goes to take the endless orders and hand them to Clint.

 

Steve avoids her and busies himself by plastering a fake smile and charging customers. He especially avoids the handsome guy as he stands before him; his friend a big shadow over him.

 

"3.00 $."

 

Steve looks up and waits. Not only did it hurt, but it hurt more to see the friend whispering in the handsome guy's ear making the latter blush. Steve opens the register loudly and looks down and tries not to laugh at his pathetic luck.

 

"So, what's your name man?"

 

Steve looks up to see the friend asking him that while the handsome guy mutters, "Jesus," and holds the area between his eyes.

 

"Steve." And he tries to hold himself tall. He has a feeling that he's being taunted.

 

"I'm Sam," and the guy extends his hand and Steve takes it after few seconds of total bewilderment. No one has ever thought of shaking his hand. All the customers mechanically hand in their money and leave.

 

The guy smiles at Steve and then points at the handsome one. "This is Bucky."

 

Steve's heart flutters. Finally. A name to the face.

 

Bucky looks sheepish and waves. "Hi Steve."

 

Steve feels hot and prays he's not blushing as red as a tomato. "Hey."

 

"New Year is around the corner, am I right Bucky?" Sam asks and nudges Bucky's side.

 

Bucky rolls his eyes. "Yes, I look at my calendar Wilson."

 

"Any plans for the holidays Steve?" Sam asks again as he sips his coffee.

 

Bucky mutters, "Jesus," for the second time and says to Steve, looking embarrassed, "Ignore his intrusion."

 

Steve tries to say something back but can't with Bucky standing there looking as handsome as ever. He feels his tongue is tied. But then when he finally lets his brain conjure up a response, Steve notices that Bucky is getting his wallet hastily as if he wants to leave as soon as possible. His heart falls and then gives them back the change which Bucky puts in the jar.

 

"Have a good one Steve," Bucky says over his shoulder.

 

Steve says softly, "You too."

 

He watches as Bucky almost runs out of the door with Sam running up behind him laughing.

 

Nat sidles up to him again. "Hmm...You think they're boyfriends?"

 

Steve closes the register forcefully.

 

@@@

 

It's Friday again and Steve keeps a look out for Bucky. He doesn't care that the guy is taken or single or whatever. He just wants to see him. Staring at his portrait in his sketchbook is not enough. He convinces himself that he's not obsessed like Nat had mentioned the night before.

 

He's just infatuated. Enchanted. Enamored.

 

Steve Rogers sighs for the millionth time.

 

It's busy but not to the point that the people in the cafe would miss out the loud exhale of a man entering the cafe. "Whoa! I mean I know it's December and Christmas, but it doesn't have to snow _this_ hard."

 

The man, Steve notices, looks out of place or neighborhood really. What's surprising is seeing Bucky standing with the guy. _Great_ , Steve thinks. _Another boyfriend_.

 

They could be friends. _Stop thinking Rogers_ , he tells himself.

 

The man with the goatee looks flamboyant as he takes off his coat and holds it aside, expecting someone to take it for him. Steve holds back a laugh when he hears Nat mutters, "Who's the bozo?"

 

"Great! No one?" The man asks, bewildered. "Okay." He holds it himself, resigned.

 

"Tony please!" Bucky hisses.

 

Steve notices minutes later that Nat wants to punch Tony in the face when he spends a long time choosing his order. Bucky moves ahead of him and puts his coffee cup in front of Steve.

 

"Hey Steve."

 

Steve smiles genuinely. "Hi Bucky."

 

He's been encouraging himself last night to at least converse with the guy and he came in today intending to do just that. As soon as he opens his mouth, his friend basically sprawls his arms on the counter making Steve jump back a bit.

 

"Jesus Tony!" Bucky hisses for the second time at the guy.

 

Tony doesn't seem concerned a bit and stares at Steve as he straightens up and twirls his dark sunglasses around his fingers before putting the earpiece in his mouth.

 

"So...You're Steve?"

 

"Um...Yes." Steve looks between the two, not understanding.

 

Tony looks him up and down and Steve feels embarrassed and tries to hide behind the counter. "No."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Please Tony." Bucky sounds desperate.

 

Tony stands tall and then looks straight at Steve. "I'm thinking Stevie. Much better."

 

Steve feels rage surge through him. He's probably making a jab at his small form. He's just about to tell him off when Tony asks bluntly, "Are you single?"

 

Bucky face-palms and Steve freezes. He watches as Tony drums his fingers over the counter waiting. Then he yelps and looks sharply at Bucky.

 

"Did you just kick me?" Tony looks scandalized. Then he turns to the people around. "My friend just kicked me. Have ever seen a man kick another man in the foot?"

 

Bucky grabs him by the arm and says, "And I'll kick your face too. Come on!"

 

Then he turns to Steve, looking conflicted and...sad?  "Sorry. We're leaving."

 

"He's single!" Nat yells from the back.

 

Steve looks back and forth between them. He doesn't know what he did in life to deserve such humiliation. Bucky and Tony stop in their tracks and Steve can't believe there's no hole to bury himself in. So, he just closes the register and hands over the change.

 

"Uh...your change," Steve says to Bucky.

 

Bucky just stares at him, brows furrowed and bites his lip. He seems to be thinking hard and Steve wants this torture to end. "Keep it."

 

Then he watches him push Tony out the door who almost slips outside.

 

Steve looks daggers at Nat who just goes on like nothing happened.

 

@@@

 

It gets very cold on the third week of December. Nat is trying to stop Steve from getting outside their apartment.

 

"I'm not skipping work Nat," he huffs then sneezes.

 

Nat folds her arms over her chest and juts her hip out. She purses her lips. "I really don't wanna have your funeral in the dead of winter."

 

"Outta my way Nat."

 

She blocks him again and he sighs loudly. "If you're worried about missing him, just go on Friday."

 

Steve feels his cheeks redden. "It's not about him! I don't wanna leave Clint without a notice. It's busy with the holidays."

 

Nat snorts. "Please. Miraculously, that jerk Barton can handle himself."

 

Steve pauses a bit as he tries to register something he's just noticed. "Okay. If you think that, then _you_ skip too."

 

She widens her eyes. "And leave Barton to burn his place to the ground?"

 

Steve points at her. "Aha! You care about him."

 

She actually stomps her foot and Steve raises his brows in surprise. "I DO NOT care about Clint Barton."

 

Steve gives her the look of 'you're bullshitting me' when she clears her throat and says, "Someone's gotta be there when the police arrives to investigate the fire that Barton has caused by running the place himself."

 

With that, she runs to her room. Steve doesn't understand her sometimes but he doesn't think he's wrong about her. He smiles and opens the door to leave after making sure that he's wearing a beanie, two jackets, mittens, and a scarf covering most of his face. Only his blue eyes are showing.

 

@@@

 

When he arrives, he sees Clint ready for opening up. He's fixing some Christmas decorations and wearing the most hideous Christmas sweater he's ever seen. He goes in the back and throws all of his jackets in the locker and makes sure he's presentable. When he goes outside, he sees the sweater up close.

 

"Clint?"

 

"Yes?" Clint says from up the ladder.

 

"Why are you wearing that thing?"

 

"Nat gave it to me as a Christmas present." And continues working as if he's not admitting something.

 

Steve looks at him in disbelief. Then he clears his throat as he walks up to the guy and looks up at him. "I hate to break it to ya buddy but I think she's playing a joke on you."

 

Clint shrugs. "I know."

 

Steve frowns. "You do?"

 

Clint finishes off and steps down the ladder. He carries it and looks at Steve who notices that Clint's cheeks are tinted pink. "I wore it 'cause she gave it to me. Regardless of her intentions."

 

Steve covers his surprise by nodding along and watches Clint go to the back of the cafe. People starts coming in and he quickly gets to work. It isn't until an hour later that he sees Nat come in. She had texted him earlier that she'd be late. Clint took her place, still in the ugly sweater.

 

Steve sees her freeze at the doorway. He's concerned and furrows his brows at her. When he follows her eye line, he realizes she's staring at Clint who's busy taking orders.

 

Steve waves at her and she jolts and runs to them, grabbing her apron and shooing Clint to leave her place. Steve smiles at the customer and hands over the change before he leans over to Nat.

 

"That's a low thing you did to Clint. Buying him the ugliest thing ever."

 

Nat doesn't look at him, but hisses, "Mind your business Rogers!"

 

"He's a good guy and I don't want you playing with his feelings."

 

She huffs and says, "It's research."

 

Steve frowns. "Huh?"

 

She doesn't say anything anymore and Steve sighs.

 

@@@

 

It's Friday and Steve's feeling giddy and wants to skip his way to the cafe. He's gonna see Bucky today. He's just hoping he's going to be alone and none of his friends are with him. He'd like a bit of a moment with him. He knows he's not on Bucky's radar at all, but Steve won't stop himself from relishing those moments when he sees his handsome face or hear his voice.

 

He gets there and finds the cafe empty. Clint must be in the back. It's still half an hour to the opening hour.

 

"Clint?"

 

Steve hears a loud clank sound in the back and sighs. Clint probably tripped as always and fell. He makes his way there.

 

"You okay? I hope..."

 

His voice trails off as he sees Nat plastering Clint to the wall, kissing him with all her might. Clint's arms are around her, roaming. Still in that ugly sweater.

 

Steve covers his eyes and loudly says, "I KNEW it."

 

Then he leaves out front, and starts playing Christmas songs by Michael Bublé in the cafe. Nat would kill him but she's the one to talk!

 

He sits on one of the far away tables and starts sketching: Stormy blue eyes, a sharp jaw, and a dimpled chin.

 

He can't wait to see Bucky today.

 

@@@

 

Bucky doesn't show up.

 

It's near closing time and Steve tries his best not to feel down about it, but he literally feels his heart break. Seeing him on Fridays is the highlight of his week. Even though they only exchanged hellos or pleasantries, he feels that he's the one.

 

"Really Rogers? _The one_?" Nat asks him, smirking his way.

 

He jolts and doesn't realize he's said his thoughts out loud. He blushes to the roots of his hair and busies himself with moving the tip jar around and cleaning it for no apparent reason.

 

"Cheer up. There's always another Friday," Nat says gently as she puts her hand on his back.

 

He lets out a choked laugh and smiles her way. Suddenly, he can't stand the pitying look she's giving him nor Clint's. Obviously Nat has told him about his daydreaming of Bucky.  He hates feeling hopeless which is the way he's feeling toward Bucky.

 

"Can you take over?" He asks brokenly.

 

"Steve..." Nat looks at him with softening eyes.

 

"I just...I'll see you at home." He makes sure he avoids looking her way.

 

He takes off his apron and flees to the back to grab his two jackets and messenger bag. And he storms out of the nearly empty cafe.

 

He doesn't sketch that night.

 

@@@

 

The next day he finds himself working his shift with a heavy heart.

 

Nat jumps to his side so suddenly that he drops the napkin dispenser he's holding. "Jeez Nat, what the hell?"

 

She's having her arms behind her back and she's smirking. That never bodes well. "So Steve..."

 

"Whatever it is, I can't promise you anything."

 

"Steeevveee," Nat whines.

 

He huffs and runs his hand through his hair that keeps falling on his eyes. "What?"

 

"Need you to close up tonight."

 

"Why? Is Clint okay?"

 

Suddenly Clint jumps between them and Steve jerks back and puts a hand on his poor heart. "What is it with you two?"

 

"I'm fine and dandy Rogers." And he drapes his arm over Nat's shoulders and she jabs him in the side with her elbow.

 

He doubles in pain.

 

"We're going out. You close up."

 

"On a date," Clint croaks.

 

He puts his hands up. "Okay, okay. You don't have to gang up on me. You go on and have a good ol' time."

 

Steve smiles their way and actually feels happy for the first time since his gloomy mood last night.

 

@@@

 

Steve lets out a long breath after the last customer leaves. He dims the lights and clears out everything. He even cleans up and mops around. When he sees that it's nearing midnight, he dons his two jackets, wraps his scarf around his neck and wears his beanie. He doesn't wear his mittens yet as he wants his fingers when closing up the door.

 

He shivers as soon as he steps out. To forget about the low temperature, he mentally pictures himself inside his apartment, covered in warm blankets and drinking cocoa.

 

"Hey," a voice calls behind him.

 

Steve yelps and turns, almost slipping on the ice. The owner of the voice grabs him by the arms and settles him. Steve thanks him and pushes his beanie up a bit so he can see the man to thank him again.

 

He freezes.

 

It's Bucky.

 

"Sorry I startled ya Steve," Bucky says, still holding him by the arms.

 

Steve's brain seems to be not working properly at the moment for he says, "We're closed."

 

 _Poetry! Good one Steve_ , he thinks.

 

Bucky chuckles. "Yeah, I know."

 

Then Steve's brain apparently doesn't know when to stop supplying him with ridiculous words. "You didn't come yesterday."

 

He blushes as he sees the surprise on Bucky's face. He lets go of Steve's arms and puts his hands in his pockets. He smirks Steve's way. "You've been keeping track of me Steve?"

 

Steve wants to die and then kill himself. Or maybe let Nat bury him alive.

 

Bucky looks away, embarrassed and then chuckles softly. "I actually came yesterday...really late... but your friends told me you've left early."

 

Steve bites his lip then says, "I had to leave."

 

Bucky steps a bit closer and then starts, "Listen. My friends are the worst wingmen ever. Sam is too direct. And Tony is just...My God...can't believe I thought he'd help."

 

Steve hugs himself as he realizes that they're still standing outside. "What are you talking about?"

 

Bucky's cheeks redden and Steve thinks it's from the cold. "I...uh...well, let's just say your friends are better. They helped me out."

 

Then Steve starts processing the information and his jaw drops. "You mean...wait..."

 

"I've been meaning to ask you out for a while but I couldn't do it. I didn't know what you'd say or if you were into guys or not. Then I had to drag Sam so I'd learn your name and then Tony just made it worse but thankfully I was able to learn that day that you were single."

 

Then he takes a deep breath and laughs at himself. "But when I came yesterday, I met Nat and Clint. They helped."

 

And he smiles beautifully at Steve who's still trying to wrap his head around this. _Is Bucky saying what I think he's saying?_

 

"I'm gonna kill them," Steve whispers.

 

Bucky laughs and takes another step. "Please don't. They put me out of my misery. And...I guess...What I'm trying to say is that...will you go out with me?"

 

Steve gulps and thinks that maybe Bucky has gone mad or something. But then he looks at Bucky's blue eyes and melts. "Were you waiting outside all along just to ask me that?" he breathes.

 

Bucky smiles and looks shy. "Uh...actually, no."

 

"Oh?" Steve feels confused.

 

Bucky takes another step and raises his finger up and Steve follows with his eyes. There, above the door, is a mistletoe.

 

Steve feels his cheeks color and has a problem keeping eye contact with Bucky who suddenly sighs and says, "Do you know how hard it is to find a scotch tape around here? At first I tried gum. Then it just kept falling, so I ran around--"

 

Steve shuts him up by connecting their lips together. And it's just like he'd imagined all those nights dreaming about Bucky. It's soft, warm and makes a tingling feeling in his stomach. When he goes to break away, Bucky's hand holds him back and presses closer, kissing him harder. Steve feels his feet lift off the ground as Bucky circles his arms around his waist and almost lifts him up.

 

Steve laughs softly into the kiss and Bucky breaks away, smiling. "What?"

 

"It's just ... Merry Christmas to me."

 

Bucky kisses his cold cheek and then holds his hand. "And merry Christmas to me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are LOVE.


End file.
